


Waylon/Eddie

by SmellsLikeMettaton



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: I don't know, I'll add tags as needed, M/M, Other characters maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmellsLikeMettaton/pseuds/SmellsLikeMettaton
Summary: A collection of my Waylon Park/Eddie Gluskin stories ranging everywhere from AUs to fluff, yay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those modern AUs or whatever where they're not 20 years apart or something.

     Eddie sat on the bed, leaning over the sleeping form of his dear Waylon. He stroked the man's hair while humming a soft, soothing tune.

     He smiled. It was as if the young man returned his affections, after all, he didn't make it too difficult to get into his bedroom. He hadn't run away yet, either.

     "You smell lovely, darling," he whispered, taking a whiff of his neck.

     Waylon stirred, signalling that he could possibly wake up soon. Sitting up, Eddie considered staying.

     "He might like me..." He pondered. After all, he did want Waylon to awake in his arms. He wanted to engulf the man in a warm embrace and fall asleep to the sound of Waylon's heartbeat.

     "A nap wouldn't hurt," he decided and removed his vest, leaving his dress shirt and pants on.

      He paused to remove his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt. Content, he climbed into bed beside Waylon. He snaked his arms around Waylon's hips and pulled him close, resting his head just above Waylon's on the pillow. Allowing himself to be lulled to sleep by Waylon's gentle breathing, he shut his eyes and fell asleep, deciding he could deal with Waylon later.

     

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a series I don't know


End file.
